Festival of Lights
The Festival of Lights was a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was first confirmed in issue #141 of the Club Penguin Times. It began on January 23, 2020, and ended on January 30, 2020. Story In issue #141 of the Club Penguin Times, Gary announced that there would be an upcoming eclipse on the island. As a result, many penguins were wondering how to celebrate the event. According to one penguin, the party-planners were calling this party the Festival of Lights. Later on, Jet Pack Guy was hinted to come for the party in the Club Penguin Times. Items Stamps Construction Party Trivia *The eclipse event was first hinted at in the Penguin Style Jan'20 catalog. **The January section of the catalog was set in a night-time setting. Furthermore, there were some hidden items that were flight-related. Due to this, many players assumed the next party would be the Festival of Flight, or something similar, that takes place at night. *This is the second time an eclipse occurred on Club Penguin Island. The first was in October 2018. *It was hinted in issue #142 of the Club Penguin Times that Jet Pack Guy would be visiting during the party.Page A3, Issue #142, Club Penguin Times *During construction, at the Town, the Stadium could be seen instead of the Ice Rink. *When the party was first released, the Fire Dojo and Serene Springs did not have a night sky. *Screenhog composed the music for this party.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/1220820545031139328 *The text on the Login Screen said "Festial" instead of Festival. This was later fixed. *The Light Bulb Pin could not be obtained when the party was first released. This was fixed on January 24, 2020. **Similarly, the Bat Pin could be found at the Cove despite its icon not appearing anywhere in the Cove itself. However, when trying to pick the pin up, it would say: "This item is currently unavailable." As of January 24, 2020, it has been removed. *The letters E, P and F, on the sign board outside of the Everyday Phoning Facility lights up every few seconds. **This is a reference to the June 2010 page of the Yearbook 2009 - 2010, in which clicking the letters E, P, F, on the Everyday Phoning Facility in one of the polaroids will highlight them in red. **Similarly, the lights in the Night Club, when viewed from outside in the Town, change color every few seconds. *When the party was initially released, several indoor rooms were not updated to reflect the ongoing eclipse outside. This was changed in an update on January 26, 2020. Gallery Sneak Peeks Festival of Lights Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek of the Town shown on Devcast #4. Festival of Lights Beacon Sneak Peek.gif|A sneak peek of the Beacon posted by Thorn on Discord. Homepage/Login Screen Festival of Lights Homepage.png|Homepage Festival of Lights Login Screen.png|Login Screen #1 Festival of Lights New Login Screen.png|Login Screen #2 Construction Festival of Flight construction Forest.png|Forest Festival of Lights construction Plaza.png|Plaza Festival of Flight construction Town.png|Town Rooms Festival of Lights Beach.png|Beach Island Eclipse Beacon.png|Beacon Operation Blackout Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Island Eclipse Cove.png|Cove Festival of Lights Dock.png|Dock Festival of Lights Dojo.png|Dojo Island Eclipse Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Festival of Lights Dojo Pathway.png|Dojo Pathway Festival of Lights Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Festival of Lights Forest.png|Forest Operation Blackout Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Festival of Lights Hot Air Balloon Ride 2.png|Hot Air Balloon Festival of Lights Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Festival of Lights Iceberg.png|Iceberg Island Eclipse Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Island Eclipse Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Festival of Lights Night Club.png|Night Club Festival of Lights Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Festival of Lights Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Festival of Lights Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Festival of Lights Plaza.png|Plaza Festival of Lights Serene Springs.png|Serene Springs Festival of Lights Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Island Eclipse Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Festival of Lights Ski Village.png|Ski Village Festival of Lights Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Festival of Lights Tallest Mountain.png|Tallest Mountain Festival of Lights Town.png|Town Map Festival of Lights Map.png|Map Other Festival of Lights Newspaper.png|An advertisement for the party in issue #142 of the Club Penguin Times. Island Eclipse Telescope.png|The Beacon Telescope. Island Eclipse Binoculars.png|The Cove Binoculars. Festival of Lights Splash art.jpg|Splash art. SWF Music *Main theme *Secondary theme *Hot Air Balloon *Night Club References Category:2020 Category:Festival of Lights